La fuerza de mis sueños
by Fuyuka713
Summary: Yuki tiene sueños recurrentes sobre los niños elegidos y no lo puede entender, sin embargo, pronto tendrá que unirse a ellos. Con el tiempo, llegará a convertirse en alguien muy especial para Tai. -COMPLETO-
1. Chapter 1

Digimon no me pertence (brincos diera yo), salvó un par de personajes, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

_Esta será una historia corta, precuela de una un poco más larga, tiene como gran base Digimon Adventure, por lo que muchos capítulos serán muy parecidos, por no decir iguales a la serie. Sin embargo, el enfoque es dar a conocer un nuevo personaje que será muy importante después._

* * *

**Los niños misteriosos.**

Yuki estaba deshaciendo su maleta, acababa de llegar a la Ciudad de México y no se encontraba feliz. No quería estar ahí, solo añoraba volver a Japón, pero eso era imposible, al menos de momento, sin embargo tenía un presentimiento, la intuición le decía que no debía haberse alejado y que algo importante estaba pasando. Una caja cayó a sus pies y se dio por vencida, ya tendría tiempo para acomodar todo después.

Se asomó por la ventana y trató de encontrar la belleza del paisaje, pero era tan diferente de Japón, todo le parecía extraño y no le gustaba. Era tarde así que finalmente se durmió y el problema comenzó de nuevo. Llevaba varios días así y ese no fue la excepción: en sus sueños aparecían siete niños y siete criaturas que no supo decir qué eran. En ocasiones caminaban por una isla o eso parecía, no podría asegurarlo, pero las escenas avanzaban rápido, como si estuviera viendo una película. En ese sueño, un horrible ser maligno era destruido por un hermoso ángel que desaparecía y se convertía en un huevo, lo que la hizo despertar muy agitada.

No era normal que una niña de once años tuviera esos sueños, por mucho que la edad la estuviera afectando. De repente se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que la computadora estaba encendida cuando su papá apenas la había instalado y ella, aunque sabía usarla, no la había prendido antes de dormir. Se acercó con precaución, miedo y curiosidad para descubrir en ella lo que parecían miles de virus, todos en japonés, pero solo eran llamadas de auxilio. Después de un momento un hombre extraño, que dijo llamarse Gennai, apareció en el monitor y le dijo que sus compañeros eran esos niños que soñaba, pero que estaban a salvo ya. Antes de que pudiera responder algo le entregó una especie de reloj, lo que le dijo que era un digivice y una pequeña criatura dormida. Era como una pelota con cara de gato, de color naranja con negro, cuyo nombre era Nimimon y sería su compañero y amigo Digimon en sus próximas aventuras. Yuki entonces se desmayó.

Al amanecer, despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además de estar convencida que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que la criatura la llamó y se sobresaltó mucho.

-¿Estás bien Yuki?- le preguntó.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó a su vez asustada.

-Soy Nimimon y seré tu compañero de batallas- repuso.

-¿Batallas? ¿Qué batallas?

-Las que sean necesarias.

-Eres muy bonito ¿sabes?

-Soy hembra.

-Oh, lo siento. Bueno eres muy bonita Nimimon.

-Gracias. ¿Tienes algo de comer?

-¡Claro! Espera aquí, en un momento traigo algo.

Fue sigilosamente a la cocina, y tomó algunas frutas y leche, pensando que debería estar asustada, pero por alguna razón sentía una fuerte conexión con esa criatura, además era parecida a las de sus sueños.

-Aquí tienes Nimimon- le dijo al regresar y le dio la comida.

-¡Gracias!- gritó y comenzó a comer.

Mientras Nimimon comía, Yuki observó de nuevo su cuarto. Era muy diferente al de Japón y tardaría demasiado tiempo en acostumbrarse a él. La mayoría de sus cosas aún estaban empacadas y ella no hacía mucho por acomodar, como si aún tuviera la esperanza de volver, se sentía muy sola.

-Estuvo delicioso- comentó Nimimon cuando acabo de comer.

-¿En serio te gustó?- preguntó Yuki.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Del Digimundo, y estoy muy feliz por estar contigo. Incluso antes de nacer, ya esperaba conocerte. Yo nací para estar contigo.

-¿Hace cuanto qué naciste?

-Mmmm, en tu mundo tal vez unas horas, en el mío varios meses.

-Vaya, creo que me volveré loca, es demasiada información- dijo un poco confundida-. Escucha, tengo que ir a desayunar con mis padres, así que espérame aquí por favor. Cuando regrese te llevaré a conocer México, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno.

Dejó a Nimimon en su cama y regresó a la cocina, donde sus padres ya se encontraban esperándola. Desayunó con ellos con tranquilidad, pero en su interior sentía mucha inquietud. No solo era Nimimon, sino lo que ese señor, Gennai, le había dicho: esos niños eran sus compañeros y debía reunirse con ellos. Además esa cosa, el digivice era muy extraña también. Pero trató de relajarse y una vez que terminó de desayunar se fue a bañar. Las vacaciones de verano apenas empezaban en Japón, aunque en México le quedaban solo dos semanas y quería disfrutarlas. Con el agua caliente, reflexionó un poco más acerca de esos niños, que sentía tan cercanos. ¿Qué estaría pasando con ellos en ese momento?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, es breve, pero seguirá creciendo y se explicarán muchas cosas más adelante._

_Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones y de antemano ¡gracias!_

**_Fuyuka._**


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo), salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

**El peligro se acerca. **

Cuando regreso a su cuarto después de bañarse, encontró a Nimimon profundamente dormida. No quiso despertarla, mejor retomó la tarea de desempacar y ordenar sus cosas, tratando de no hacer ruido. Después de media hora y muchos pensamientos extraños, terminó de acomodar su cuarto y Nimimon al fin despertó.

-¿Ya vamos a pasear Yuki?- le preguntó.

-¡Claro! Solo no hables mientras salimos por favor, no sabría cómo explicar tu presencia.

-Está bien.

Fue a buscar a su mamá, que estaba en la cocina. Ella parecía tan feliz por estar ahí, sin embargo no podía compartir esa alegría.

-Mamá, ya ordené mi cuarto, ¿puedo salir a caminar? No me alejaré mucho, pero quiero conocer- pidió Yuki.

-Está bien, pero ve con cuidado. México te va a encantar, ya lo verás- aseguró su mamá.

-Por supuesto- contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Era natural que su madre estuviera así: era mexicana y tenía más de diez años lejos de su país, así que intentó comprenderla, aunque al mismo tiempo esperaba no tener que estar tanto tiempo lejos de Japón para entenderla totalmente. Comenzaron a caminar y le platicó a Nimimon las cosas que le sucedían, lo que pensaba y esos niños de sus sueños que parecía conocer. Tenía la sensación de que ellos también sabían de ella. Y así era, Gennai les había dicho que la novena niña llegaría a ellos. Por supuesto, Yuki no lo sabía todavía y se sentía extrañamente aislada.

Llegaron a un parque no muy alejado de su casa y se quedó ahí meditando, lo cierto es que le gustaba ese lugar, en Japón no había visto algo así. Mientras Nimimon jugaba en el pasto, ella se sentó en una banca esperando…

De repente un perro saltó de unos arbustos y atacó a Yuki, Nimimon entonces se acercó a ella, el digivice hizo algo extraño: vibró y brilló y Nimimon digievolucionó a Tigermon.

* * *

_Tigermon: es la digievolución de Nimimon. Tiene la apariencia de un tigre bebé, excepto las patas que son como manos humanas y la cola ligeramente más larga. Su ataque es Rugido Salvaje._

* * *

-¡Rugido salvaje!- gritó Tigermon y un ligero viento helado alejó al perro-. ¿Estás bien Yuki?

Se había caído de la banca del susto, pero levantándose repuso:

-Sí, ¿tú quién eres?

-Tigermon. Cuando te vi en peligro digievolucioné para ayudarte.

-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo.

Se sentó de nuevo en la banca y se quedó pensativa, tenía ganas de llorar y no podía entenderlo. Extrañaba Japón, su casa, su escuela, pero no era eso lo que la hacía sentir así.

-¿Qué pasa Yuki? ¿Por qué estás triste?

-Extraño Hikarigaoka- repuso y añadió- pero que digo, seguro tú también extrañas tu hogar.

-Un poquito- reconoció- pero siempre quise conocerte.

Le sonrió y contempló una vez más el parque. Su mamá le había dicho que se llamaba jardín, era muy bonito. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ella, después de todo también tenía su sangre, en el fondo también era mexicana.

Comenzó a atardecer y decidió que debían regresar a su casa. El regreso tenía que planearse porque Tigermon era más grande y era más difícil entrar sin llamar la atención. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron sus papás no estaban, habían ido a comprar la cena y aprovechó para esconder a Tigermon en su cuarto nuevamente.

-¿Y qué te pareció México?- le preguntó su mamá en la cena.

-Bonito- contestó desanimada-, pero extraño Japón.

-Anímate- le dijo su papá- verás que con el tiempo te gustará.

-Lo haré- contestó sinceramente-. Estoy un poco cansada, aún no me acostumbro al horario. Me llevaré esta comida por si tengo hambre después. Buenas noches.

Tomó algo de comida, que en realidad era para Tigermon y se fue a su cuarto.

-Ya vine- le dijo al entrar- te traje esto.

-¡Gracias!- contestó y comenzó a comer.

Yuki en verdad se sentía cansada y se durmió profundamente en poco tiempo, pero de inmediato comenzó a soñar un remolino de escenas. Soñó al huevo que había sido ángel y de él ya salía una criatura. También vio a una especie de mono cantante que atacaba a los niños, además de que uno de ellos encontraba un emblema. Después apareció un enorme monstruo, que parecía un esqueleto gigante y también atacaba a los niños. Todo seguía transformándose hasta que aparecía un barco en medio de un desierto y un ave muy fea que no podía volar y una de las niñas también encontraba su emblema. El sueño se volvió tranquilo y un hadita ayudaba a los niños, mientras a dos de ellos les aparecían sus emblemas. Después, el más pequeño de los niños también encontraba su emblema y una de las niñas era secuestrada. Uno de los niños, con el que Yuki sentía mayor conexión, se lamentaba por no rescatarla. Después, ese mismo niño al fin lograba ayudar a la niña secuestrada, un dinosaurio con alas vencía al mono cantante en medio de una gran explosión…

-¡Tai!- gritó Yuki y despertó, sobresaltando a Tigermon.

También ella estaba asustada. Se sentía muy agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo, además estaba bañada en sudor.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuki? –preguntó Tigermon- ¿Alguien te atacó?

-No, no. Solo soñaba con los niños que te platiqué.

-¿Quién es Tai?

-Creo que así se llama uno de ellos, soñé que en una gran explosión él salía volando- repuso.

Le platicó su sueño a Tigermon y al observar el reloj se dio cuenta que apenas eran las doce y había soñado demasiadas cosas. Tigermon la escuchó con atención y parecía preocupada, pero cuando Yuki acabó de hablar estaba tranquila.

-No te preocupes- le aconsejó- vuelve a dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor.

-Tienes razón, gracias. Hasta mañana.

Se acostó de nuevo, meditando un poco el sueño del que había despertado, ya sabía el nombre de Tai y sin entender por qué, eso la tranquilizaba. Ya no creía soñar algo más así que trató de dormir y lo consiguió pronto, pero se equivocó: de nuevo empezó a soñar escenarios extraños. Vio en sus sueños que los niños se separaron mientras Tai llegó a su hogar, donde encontró a una niña que parecía ser su hermanita. Estuvo con ella medio día y luego regreso a ese mundo donde estaban los otros. Primero se encontró con el compañero del niño más pequeño, una etiqueta y su emblema, parecía estar peleado con el niño, pero con ayuda de Tai se reconciliaban. Después pasó algo en el sueño y se encontraba en un restaurante donde un huevo maligno tenía esclavizados a dos niños, luego llegaron Tai y el niño pequeño y cuando una especie de planta casi estranguló a uno de los niños un lobo lo salvó.

Los niños se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a los otros. En ese momento, uno de ellos, que siempre traía una computadora, parecía estar en un trance, pero al ver que maltrataban a su compañero reaccionó y logró que su emblema se activara, luego encontraron a dos de los niños que parecían ser hermanos. Después Tai y el niño que casi fue estrangulado encontraron a una de las niñas convertida en princesa, pero luego regresó a su carácter normal y se fue con ellos a buscar a los demás. Yuki sentía ese sueño tan vivido como los otros, parecía estar viendo las acciones como si estuviera ahí, aunque no podía escuchar todo.

Un ave de fuego ayudaba a los niños que se encontraron a la niña que fue secuestrada antes. En medio de una pelea apareció un vampiro y los niños peleaban con poco éxito contra él, hasta que el ave de fuego digievolucionó y los ayudó a escapar, entonces pareció que Tai le declaraba su amor a la niña que los había rescatado. Pero no todo era felicidad y el señor Gennai les informaba que debían encontrar a un octavo niño elegido y el noveno llegaría a ellos solo. Todo se volvió confuso: vio un portal, una luz brillante, un castillo y el ruido de la computadora la despertó.

-¿Tigermon?- preguntó medio dormida.

-Aquí estoy- contestó- ven a ver la pantalla.

-Yuki que bueno que despiertas- dijo el señor Gennai desde dentro de la computadora.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué aún sueño esto?

-Esos niños son tus compañeros, ya te lo dije. Y ya casi es momento de reunirte con ellos- contestó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Tú lo sabrás, ahora debes saber que corres peligro, prepárate a luchar.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó.

Pero la conexión se perdió y no pudo escuchar ya nada más. De pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento helado. Era agosto, era ilógico. Salió al patio y vio que nevaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó viendo desconcertada a su alrededor.

-Yuki, ponte un suéter, ni quiero que te enfermes- le dijo Tigermon.

-Hay Tigermon, eso no es importante en este momento.

-Sí lo es- replicó.

-Bien, vamos adentro.

Se quitó el pijama y a pesar del frío que hacía, solo se puso una camisa ligera, un pantalón de mezclilla, sus tenis y tomó su digivice. Apenas media hora después el clima dio un cambio drástico: el calor era insoportable y en el cielo se veía un gran remolino.

-Yuki, creo que debes esconderte- dijo de pronto Tigermon.

-¿Por qué?

-Recuerda lo que dijo Gennai, corres peligro- repuso.

-¡No voy a abandonar a mis padres!- soltó Yuki.

Tigermon no tuvo tiempo de responder, de pronto una gran explosión los sacudió y vieron a escasos metros un digimon que tenía aspecto de mamut con una armadura y corría a envestirlos_..._

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Primero que nada muchísimas gracias a Dream Weaver Dili y a Shhshhannon que fueron las primeras en animarse a dejarme un review, en serio me animan a continuar con esta pequeña locura._

_Ahora unas notas respecto al capítulo: primero, hay que tener presente que se está narrando desde la perspectiva de Yuki y ella no sabe lo que todos nosotros, por eso se hace preguntas y se extraña de cosas que pueden ser "obvias". Segundo, un pequeño recordatorio del primer capítulo de la serie: se mencionan una serie de cambios climáticos muy extraños en ese verano y pues México también tenía que sufrir las consecuencias... _

_Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden déjarme sus opiniones, así podré actualizar más rápido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

**_Fuyuka._**


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

** La primera batalla**

Observaron al digimon un momento, solo un instante, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Tigermon pudiera identificarlo.

-¡Es un Mammothmon!- gritó y empujó a Yuki lejos para que no le hiciera daño, por lo que recibió el impacto del ataque.

-¡Tigermon!

El Mammothmon se alejó y Yuki corrió con su digimon.

-¿Estás bien Yuki?- preguntó Tigermon débilmente.

-Oh Tigermon- lloró Yuki mientras la sostenía en sus brazos- hay que salir de aquí.

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!- gritaron sus padres.

-Mamá, papá, aquí estoy- contestó y fue a ellos con Tigermon en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó su mamá asustada.

-Es Tigermon, mi compañera digimon y se arriesgó para salvar mi vida- explicó.

-¿De qué…?- empezó su papá pero una nueva explosión no lo dejó terminar y Mammothmon regresó dispuesto a acabarlos.

-¡Corran!- gritó Yuki.

-Yuki, déjame pelear- pidió Tigermon.

-Aún estás débil, pero ¿qué rayos quiere?

-A ti, y mi deber es defenderte.

-Oh Tigermon, bien hay que correr.

Corrieron al parque, para que Mammothmon las siguiera y pelearan en un espacio abierto, pues ese digimon ya había destrozado varias casas y creado pánico entre los habitantes de la ciudad. Las personas corrían aterrorizadas sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Cómo lo vencerás?- preguntó Yuki.

-No lo sé, por lo pronto ¡sigue corriendo!- contestó Tigermon.

-¡Gran idea!- replicó con ironía.

Llegaron pronto al parque y Mammothmon las alcanzó. Con lo que Yuki no contaba era que sus padres la seguirían. El Mammothmon embistió un edificio y estuvo a punto de caer sobre ellos, pero Yuki fue más rápida: corrió y los empujó quedando atrapada. Al ver eso, Tigermon que estaba tratando de detener al digimon malvado corrió a protegerla. El digivice se activó de nuevo y evolucionó a Silfidmon.

* * *

_Silfidmon: es la digievolución de Tigermon. Tiene la apariencia de un hada, con alas de mariposa de color negro y naranja como las de un tigre. Su piel es rosa y viste una blusa azul con café y una falda verde de picos. Su ataque se llama Ráfaga Infinita y su técnia especial es capaz de crear un fuerte escudo llamado Protección-Ji._

* * *

-¡Protección-ji!- gritó Silfidmon colocándose arriba de Yuki y creando un campo de energía.

-¡Gracias Silfidmon!- gritó Yuki.

-De nada. ¡Corre!

Yuki corrió y se alejó lo suficiente del edificio, pero eso aún no había acabado, faltaba derrotar al Mammothmon.

-¡Misiles colmillo!- gritó éste.

Los colmillos salieron disparados y golpearon a Silfidmon.

-¡Silfidmon!- gritó Yuki, pero ella pronto se recuperó y atacó a su enemigo.

-¡Ráfaga infinita!- peleó Silfidmon y de sus manos salió un gran remolino que atravesó al Mammothmon y lo destruyó. Entonces Silfidmon volvió a ser Tigermon.

-¡Muy bien Tigermon!- dijo Yuki y la abrazó.

-Gracias Tigermon- dijo su mamá- realmente darías la vida por mi hija.

-Así es señora, es mi compañera.

Volvieron a casa, bajo la mirada de cientos de personas que habían presenciado la batalla. Algunos los veían con curiosidad, otros con miedo y solo unos pocos con agradecimiento, era una situación totalmente inusual, aunque a Yuki no le importaba mucho la atención que podían llamar, solo quería entender qué estaba pasando.

Una vez en la casa, se pasó toda la tarde explicando a sus papás la situación, o lo poco de lo que tenía conocimiento, había muchas cosas que tampoco estaban claras para ella, sin embargo no omitió nada, les dijo sobre sus sueños y cómo había llegado Tigermon con ella, la tarde pasó volando. Una vez pasada la primera impresión del peligro, todos se sentían hambrientos y su mamá preparó la cena.

-Hija- dijo seriamente su papá mientras cenaban- no quiero que expongas así tu vida otra vez.

-Papá…

-No, si algo te pasara no sabría qué hacer.

-Señor- intervino Tigermon- yo la protegeré siempre, de quien sea. Tampoco quiero que le pase algo.

-Hiro- pidió su mamá- entiéndela, sé que por algo es ella a quien le pasa esto. Confía en ella.

-Está bien Esmeralda, espero tengas razón.

Esa noche al fin durmió sin soñar algo desconcertante y aunque todo parecía tranquilidad, Yuki ignoraba que sus compañeros vivían su propia batalla y que la suya, lejos de acabar apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, como ven es un poco más corto, pero necesario para continuar con la trama, espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Muchisimas gracias a Dream Waver Dili por ser mi fiel lectora y seguirme animando!_

_El siguiente capítulo está casi terminado, pero antes de subirlo me encantaría recibir sus opiniones y comentarios, ¿qué les parece si les pongo un reto? Si llegamos a tres reviews en este capítulo actualizaré más rápido. _

_Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿cuándo? Ojalá ustedes quieran pronto._

**_Fuyuka._**


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation

* * *

**El nuevo reto**

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a notar un cambio extraño en el clima: una neblina espesa inundaba la ciudad, y aunque eran las diez de la mañana no había rastro alguno de la luz del sol.

-Tigermon despierta – la llamó Yuki – mira, no hay sol.

-Aún te buscan – contestó Tigermon rápidamente.

-¿Qué?, pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó.

-No lo sé – repuso –, pero no te preocupes, cuidaré de ti.

Yuki le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y añadió:

-Vamos a revisar que ocurre.

Se levantó, se quitó el pijama, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa verde, unos tenis verdes también, se dejó el rizado cabello (heredado de su madre) suelto y salió al patio. En verdad era espesa la neblina, no podía ver más allá de su nariz y a tientas logró llegar a la cocina.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? – preguntó.

-Si hija, pero tú papá no, estos cambios tan drásticos lo han enfermado.

-Quédate aquí y cuida de él – pidió Yuki – nosotras iremos a investigar qué pasa.

-Hija, por favor ten cuidado – pidió su madre.

-Si.

Salió de su casa con cuidado para no tropezar, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con otro digimon que quería destruirla. A pesar de que la neblina no las dejaba ver con claridad, la silueta de este nuevo digimon era muy clara.

-¡Raremon! – gritó Tigermon.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es un Raremon – explicó –, es como una especie de fantasma. Debemos tener cuidado.

-Muy bien – repuso Yuki – hay que llamar su atención y atraerlo al parque.

-De acuerdo.

Le tiraron piedras y luego comenzaron a correr. No era una tarea fácil, tropezaban con facilidad y no podían ver el camino, solo habían ido en dos ocasiones al parque y aunque en realidad estaba muy cerca, tenían que poner todo su empeño en recordar el camino para no chocar con algo o caer. Aún podían distinguir la forma del Raremon: era como un monstruo de pantano, lodoso y olía muy mal, como si eso no fuera suficiente comenzó a atacar.

-¡Aliento en descomposición! – gritó.

Un vapor nauseabundo salió de su boca y las confundió, haciendo que finalmente tropezaran, con lo que el Raremon pronto las alcanzó.

-Tigermon, tienes que digievolucionar.

En cuanto Tigermon digievolucionó, el Raremon atacó de nuevo, pero Silfidmon uso su escudo e impidió que las volviera a confundir.

-¡Lodo ácido!- gritó Raremon y de su boca salió ahora un líquido espeso que lograron esquivar y que derritió parte del edificio sobre el que cayó.

-¡Quédate aquí! – indicó Silfidmon.

-¡Ten cuidado! – pidió Yuki a su vez.

Silfidmon le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se alejó y atacó a Raremon. La pelea duró alrededor de quince minutos y Yuki solo podía ver como su digimon trataba de defenderse. Finalmente, con su Ráfaga Infinita, derrotó al Raremon y volvió a ser Tigermon.

-¡Tigermon! – gritó –, ¿estás bien?

-Si – contestó – no te preocupes.

-Mira, la neblina se aclara, tal vez esto pronto acabe.

Regresaron a la casa, estaban preocupadas y querían saber cómo se encontraba su padre. Cuando llegaron aún dormía y tenía un poco de fiebre. Esmeralda parecía realmente angustiada, y aunque aceptó ir a comer con Yuki y Tigermon, se resistió mucho a alejarse de él.

-Mamá, pronto se recuperará, no te preocupes – la animó Yuki.

-Seguramente hija. Solo espero que esas cosas, esos digimon ya no te persigan.

-Descuide señora – contestó Tigermon – yo la protegeré siempre.

-Gracias – repuso y le sonrió.

Mientras comían Yuki pensaba en los niños de sus sueños. ¿Cómo se encontrarían en ese momento? ¿Sabrían que ella luchaba como ellos lo habían hecho? ¿Tai estaría con su hermana? Tai, ese nombre, ese niño, la inquietaba. Terminaron de comer y comenzó a recoger cuando otra explosión le indicó a Yuki una cosa: otro digimon venía tras ella. ¿Es que nunca se darían por vencidos? En ese instante, recordó que cuatro años atrás, en Hikarigaoka vio una pelea de digimon, que luego desaparecieron y muchas personas creyeron habían sido bombas. Pero no, ahora todo estaba claro: habían sido digimon.

-¡Mamá! – gritó con preocupación pues su madre había salido de regreso con su papá.

-¡Hija! ¿Otra vez?

-Sí, lo detendremos – contestó – tú cuida a papá. Regresaré pronto.

Salieron corriendo sin dar tiempo a su mamá de responder algo. En esa ocasión habían tenido suerte y el nuevo digimon parecía estar ya en el parque. Mientras corrían vio que Tigermon parecía muy preocupada.

-¿Por qué me buscan? ¿Es que nunca se rendirán?

-Lo harán – afirmó – se darán cuenta que siempre te defenderé y se darán por vencidos.

-Espero tengas razón – murmuró.

Llegaron para ver, probablemente, al más fuerte y peligroso de los digimon que tendrían que enfrentar solas.

-¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó Yuki asustada.

-Dark Tyranomon – murmuró Tigermon.

Un enorme digimon negro, que tenía forma de tiranosaurio las miraba amenazadoramente y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, las atacó.

-¡Cola de metal! – gritó y dio un golpe fuerte con su cola, que casi las alcanza.

-¡Rugido salvaje! – gritó también Tigermon.

Su ataque no tuvo efecto alguno, el digimon siguió avanzando hacia Yuki sin que lo pudiera detener. Entonces Tigermon digievolucionó.

-¡Explosión de fuego! – atacó de nuevo apuntándoles a ambas y una enorme bola de fuego casi las golpeó.

-¡Protección-ji! – exclamó y el escudo de Silfidmon se activó justo a tiempo.

Silfidmon se llevó a Yuki a lo alto de un edificio, alejándola de Dark Tyranomon. La pelea continuó. Este era un digimon en verdad peligroso, más fuerte y lastimó seriamente a Silfidmon. Pero el llanto de Yuki logró que siguiera su energía.

-¡Ráfaga infinita! – atacó Silfidmon esta vez con toda su fuerza.

Dark Tyranomon se desintegró finalmente y la neblina que inundaba la ciudad desapareció. Como Silfidmon gastó toda su energía regresó a ser Nimimon. Yuki bajó corriendo las escaleras, mientras Nimimon la esperaba en la puerta del edificio.

-¡Nimimon! – gritó Yuki y corrió a abrazarla –. La neblina se fue, todo acabó.

-Parece que si – contestó sonriente – vamos a casa.

Cundo llegaron, la madre de Yuki las estaba esperando en el patio.

-¡Hija! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! – exclamó.

-Lo estoy. ¿Y papá?

-Aún duerme, pero ya no tiene fiebre.

-Me alegro.

-Yuki – dijo de pronto Nimimon – mira.

Señaló al cielo. Se veía reflejado un mundo desconocido que era parecido al de sus sueños, entonces el digivice empezó a brillar.

* * *

_¡Chan chan! Casi llegó el momento que esperabas Dream Waver Dili jijiji... Muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando y comentando. Chic s, ¿qué pasó? La semana se cumplió y lamentablemente no recibí más reviews, pero espero que si me han seguido leyendo les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.  
_

_Nos leemos la próxima semana, me encantaría que se animen a dejar sus opiniones. ¡Gracias!_

_**Fuyuka**_


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

** La reunión de los nueve elegidos… La primera batalla juntos.**

El digivice brillaba con intensidad en su mano, y Yuki no podía apartar la mirada del cielo. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y una certeza comenzó a inundarla.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó exasperada su madre.

-Es hora – murmuró Tigermon.

-¿Hora de qué? – preguntó de nuevo.

Yuki no respondió. Lo sabía, tenía que ir a ese lugar y al fin conocer a Tai y a los demás.

-Tengo que irme – dijo finalmente.

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué es ese lugar? Hija, por favor cuídate – exclamó su madre y la abrazó.

Su mamá aún conservaba ese calor que no era común en Japón, nadie la abrazaría así en público allá, sin embargo, correspondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza. Las personas comenzaron a reunirse asustadas y Yuki levantó el digivice. Comenzó a ascender en una luz de colores junto a Nimimon, rumbo a ese mundo, al fin a reunirse con los niños de sus sueños. De pronto sintió como si cayera por un pozo oscuro y profundo y luego aterrizó de rodillas en el suelo, que parecía el de un bosque, con mucho pasto y árboles.

-¿Estás bien Yuki? – preguntó Nimimon.

-Si – dijo al levantarse – ¿y tú?

-También.

Comenzaron a caminar, parecía que era de noche y en el cielo se reflejaba la Tierra. De repente escucharon ruidos y al acercarse descubrieron a los demás niños.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Tai.

-Hermano, tengo miedo – dijo una niña.

-Descuida Kari – contestó Tai – te cuidaré.

Pero en ese momento Yuki salió a donde pudieron verla. Por unos segundos los demás niños y ella solo se miraron, luego Tai habló.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Yuki Nakamura – contestó con timidez – y esto me trajo aquí.

Les enseño el digivice.

-¿También tienes un compañero? – le preguntó otra niña, la que fue secuestrada.

-Si, soy yo – contestó Nimimon.

-¡Nimimon! – gritaron siete de los ocho digimon que estaban con los niños.

-¿Lo conocen? – preguntó uno de los niños, que parecía un poco más grande que los otros.

-¡Claro! – explicó uno de ellos que parecía un dinosaurio pequeño – creció con nosotros, pero el día que ustedes llegaron se fue sin explicación.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le preguntó Yuki a Nimimon.

-Lo siento mucho Yuki – se disculpó – aunque casi estaba segura que eran ellos preferí esperar a verlos a todos y confirmarlo.

Los digimon estaban muy contentos de verse otra vez y mientras se abrazaban en grupo, Yuki decidió explicar su situación a los demás, aunque se sentía nerviosa e insegura frente a ellos, al fin estaba ahí, en el lugar de sus sueños, pero ahora todo era real.

-E… El señor Gennai me dijo que debía reunirme con ustedes.

-¡Claro! – soltó un niño que siempre traía una computadora portátil –, ¿lo recuerdan? Dijo que la novena niña llegaría a nosotros.

De repente escucharon un ruido y los digimon se pusieron en alerta y corrieron a ver que era, Nimimon digievolucionó a Tigermon. Sin embargo, la niña llamada Kari no parecía asustada y también se acercó.

-Descuida – le dijo al digimon oculto – no te haremos daño, sal de ahí.

Entonces salió de las ramas un pequeño digimon que parecía un ratón y otra de las niñas exclamó con preocupación:

-¡Es Chuumon!

-Mimi – murmuró el digimon y se desmayó.

Mientras esperaban que Chuumon despertara, otro de los niños se dirigió de nuevo a Yuki.

-¿De dónde eres?

-La semana pasada aún vivía en Hikarigaoka, pero me acabó de mudar a México. ¿Ustedes de dónde son?

-De Odaiba, pero cuando éramos niños vivíamos en Hikarigaoka, por cierto mi nombre es Matt Ishida.

-Yo soy Sora Takenouchi – le dijo la niña que fue secuestrada.

-Me llamo Izzy Izumi – se presentó el niño de la computadora.

-Mimi Tachikawa – murmuró la niña que tenía a Chuumon.

-Joe Kido – dijo el niño más grande.

-T. K. Takaishi – el más pequeño.

-Kari Kamiya – le sonrió la hermana de Tai.

-Y yo soy…

-Tai –lo interrumpió Yuki.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó extrañado, pero en ese momento Chuumon despertó y atrajo su atención.

-Mimi, ¿de verdad eres tú?

-Si ¿dónde está Sukamon? – le preguntó ella.

Chuumon les contó que los Dark Masters lo asesinaron mientras los niños estaban en el mundo real; y además los elementos del Digimundo ("Con que así se llamaba ese lugar") se habían reorganizado para formar la Montaña Espiral.

-… desde ella es más fácil controlar todo. ¡Dijeron que todo el que oponga a ellos morirá!- lloriqueó Chuumon.

-Así que ellos son nuestros enemigos ahora – comentó Tai.

-¡No pensarán en pelear! – soltó Chuumon – ¡Morirán!

-No te preocupes, nosotros derrotamos ya al terrible Myotismon – respondió Tai.

Yuki quería preguntar quién era Myotismon, pero en ese momento MetalSeadramon apareció y los atacó. Todos los digimon digievolucionaron a sus etapas de campeones. Agumon (el digimon de Tai) evolucionó a Greymon, Gabumon (el de Matt) a Garurumon, Piyomon (de Sora) a Birdramon, Tentomon de (Izzy) a Kabuterimon, Palmon (de Mimi) a Togemon, Gomamon (de Joe) a Ikkakumon, Patamon (de T. K.) a Angemon, Salamon (de Kari) a Gatomon y Tigermon a Silfidmon.

-¡Es muy veloz para su tamaño! – exclamó Matt al ver que no podían atacarlo.

\- Es un digimon de etapa mega – explicó Izzy.

Todos cayeron por un precipicio y llegaron con el segundo Dark Master, Machinedramon.

-¿Estás bien T. K? – preguntó Angemon.

-Si gracias.

-Hay algo, iré a investigar.

-Iré contigo – dijo Silfidmon.

Pero volaron muy poco, cuando este Dark Master empezó a atacarlos y volvieron a ser Patamon y Tigermon.

-¡Patamon!

-¡Tigermon!

Yuki y T. K. corrieron hacia sus digimon mientras los demás evolucionaban al nivel de perfeccionados. Aunque ni Patamon ni Tigermon sufrieron un daño severo, sus amigos se preocuparon mucho por ellos, mientras los abrazaban voltearon a ver la batalla que se realizaba frente a ellos. A pesar de la nueva digievolución, esta no sirvió de mucho pues fueron vencidos rápidamente por Machinedramon también, y luego llegaron con el tercero de ellos, Puppetmon, que hizo que se pelearan entre ellos.

-¡Garudamon no pelees! – pidió Sora.

-¡Somos del mismo equipo! – gritó Matt.

Pero todos hacían movimientos involuntarios y fue Izzy quien notó que tenían hilos que los controlaban. También este digimon los atacó sin darles oportunidad de defenderse, lo que ocasionó que todos volvieran a su etapa infantil y finalmente los envió con el último Dark Master. Llegaron a lo que parecía un teatro romano y se encontraron con un payaso que les narró la historia de los niños y como serían derrotados por él.

-¡Esa historia no me gustó! – protestó T. K.

-¡Pero si solo les estoy adelantando su final! – gritó riéndose el payaso y se quitó el disfraz.

-¡Es Piedmon! – lloró Chuumon visiblemente asustado.

-¡No lo permitiremos! – Gritó Tai – ¡A pelear Agumon!

-¡Vamos Gabumon! – dijo también Matt.

Agumon evolucionó al nivel mega Wargreymon y Gabumon a Metalgarurumon. Pero aunque sus ataques eran poderosos no lograron derrotarlo; en cambio, él los venció fácilmente.

-¿Pero no están también en el nivel mega? – preguntó Joe.

-Aunque estemos en el mismo nivel, nosotros llevamos más tiempo en él, sus digievoluciones solo los hacen perder el tiempo – explicó Piedmon burlándose.

Aparecieron entonces los otros Dark Masters, sonriéndoles amenazadoramente, decididos a acabar con todos.

-Veamos, veamos, ¿a quién acabaré primero? – cuestionó Piedmon.

-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero morir ahora! ¡Quiero comer algo más delicioso! ¡Quiero crecer! – exclamó Mimi.

-¡Tú serás la primera! – gritó Piedmon y la atacó, pero Chuumon se interpuso y murió en sus brazos.

-¡Nunca se los perdonaremos! – gritó Tai furioso.

-No podrán hacer nada. Adiós Niños Elegidos.

Pero el hada que antes los había ayudado apareció de pronto y dentro de una "burbuja" protectora los salvó.

-¡Piximon! – le dijo T. K. – tenía ganas de verte.

-Te llamas Piximon – murmuró Yuki mientras el hada les decía algo que no escuchó.

-… deben escalar la Montaña Espiral pix, para derrotarlos. ¡Salven al Digimundo Niños Elegidos! Gracias por reunirse los nueve al fin.

Alejó la burbuja con un movimiento de su varita y se quedó a pelear con los Dark Masters para evitar que los siguiera. Lo último que alcanzaron a ver fue una gran explosión.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí está por fin, la reunión de los Niños Elegidos, con dedicatoria especial para Dream Waver Dili. ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y apoyarme desde el principio!  
_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Así se lo imaginaron? Ojalá que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber, ahora el fin tomará un ritmo distinto, pues muchas cosas que ya vieron en el anime apareceran, pero por supuesto tendrán diferencias por la nueva compañera. ¡Espero sus opiniones!_

_¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Y de nuevo gracias por leerme._

**_Fuyuka._**


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

** Scorpiomon **

-Nuestro amigo Piximon acaba de morir- dijo Kari.

-¡Otro más ya no! – lloró Mimi - ¡Ya no quiero que mueran más amigos!

-Mimi… - se acercó a consolarla Joe.

Yuki vio los rostros desalentados de los niños, se sentía ajena a ellos, pues su amistad ya tenía tiempo y ella acababa de llegar.

-Yuki- la llamó Sora - ¿tu digimon ya había digievolucionado antes?

-Si- contestó – en México tres digimon nos atacaron y digievolucionó para defenderme.

-Myotismon sabía de ti también- intervino Tai – supusimos que te buscaría, pero creo que su prioridad era Kari porque nosotros también la buscábamos.

-Debió pensar que estabas sola y sería fácil destruirte- comentó Izzy.

-¿También buscaba a Kari? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Si – contestó Matt – pero lo derrotamos.

-¿Y tienes emblema? – preguntó Izzy.

-No, tengo esta etiqueta pero está vacía.

-Ya veo – murmuró – supongo que la encontrarás después.

Llegaron con el alba y aterrizaron en un lugar lleno de arena, pero la neblina era muy espesa y no podían ver con claridad en qué sitio se encontraban.

-Hay mucha arena – comentó Tai.

-¿Es un desierto? – preguntó Mimi.

-No lo creo – repuso Joe – el aire huele a sal.

-¡Es una playa! – exclamó Yuki.

Comenzaron a recorrer la playa, que era muy bonita y parecía ser la base de la Montaña Espiral.

-Tengo la sensación de que ya estuvimos aquí – dijo Izzy.

-Si me parece familiar – añadió Sora.

-¡Es la Isla File! – soltó Matt al ver unas cabinas telefónicas destruidas.

Observaron fijamente y todos, salvo Yuki y Kari coincidieron en que ese era el mismo lugar al que llegaron en la primera ocasión. De repente escucharon gritos y vieron que a lo lejos alguien se estaba ahogando.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! – gritaba.

-¡Alguien está en peligro! – dijo Yuki.

-Estamos cansados – contestó Agumon – no podemos.

-¡Entonces vamos nosotros! – exclamó Kari.

-¡Si, hay que ayudar! – la apoyó T.K.

Corrieron a la playa, pero Tai y Matt los detuvieron.

-Miren una canoa – dijo Matt.

-Vamos todos juntos – sugirió Tai.

Cuando fueron a rescatar a quien se ahogaba, descubrieron que era Shellmon, que los atacó nuevamente, pero fue derrotado sin dificultad gracias a que los digimon habían incrementado sus fuerzas. Después de felicitarse mutuamente por su aumento de poder, descubrieron una casa en la playa, por lo que todos pensando en comida corrieron hacia ella, pero Joe, Mimi y sus digimon se atrasaron. Cuando los demás entraron en el lugar, Scorpiomon los atacó, dejándolos inconscientes. Metalseadramon se dio cuenta que dos niños faltaban, por lo que Scorpiomon intentó atraparlos. Ante esto, Gomamon y Palmon digievolucionaron hasta ser Lilymon y Zudomon. Ambos vencieron al enemigo y rápidamente fueron a rescatar a sus compañeros. Llegaron a la parte trasera de la cabaña y entraron corriendo arrastrando a Scorpiomon.

-¡Pronto! – gritó Lilymon – ¡Despierten por favor!

-¡Sora! ¡Kari! ¡Yuki! – las llamó Mimi.

-Muchachos, por favor – pidió Joe.

Dejaron a Scorpiomon dentro de la cabaña y salieron pronto de ella. Metalseadramon comenzó a quemarla, pero en ese momento despertó Scorpiomon, que corriendo llegó al mar para apagarse el fuego. MetalSeadramon se puso furioso y lo atacó antes de ir en busca de los niños nuevamente.

-Parece que MetalSeadramon ya se fue – dijo Lilymon al llegar del otro lado de la playa, pensando que ya estaban a salvo.

-Si, todo está bien – contestó Tai.

-Pues yo creo que estamos en serios problemas- contradijo Mimi.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó Yuki.

-Verán – explicó Joe – cuando peleamos con Scorpiomon vimos que ni Ikkakumon ni Togemon fueron capaces de derrotarlo, hasta que se convirtieron en Lilymon y Zudomon lo lograron. Dudo que sus habilidades sean suficientes para vencer a MetalSeadramon es muy fuerte.

-Las palabras de Piximon son ciertas – reflexionó Tai – aunque nos hayamos reunido, los nueve digimon deben incrementar más sus poderes...

Metalseadramon reapareció en ese momento y los niños huyeron sobre Zudomon mientras Lilymon intentó distraerlo; pero la venció fácilmente y después atacó a Zudomon, que también regresó a su nivel infantil y todos cayeron al agua.

-¡Es su fin niños elegidos! – exclamó el malvado digimon.

Pero en ese instante, Whamon apareció y golpeó a Metalseadramon y se tragó a los niños y a sus digimon. Pero Yuki y Kari parecían muy asustadas y desconcertadas: ellas no conocían a este digimon. Ambas voltearon a ver a Tai, mientras los demás parecían muy tranquilos ante la situación.

-Estaremos a salvo dentro del cuerpo de Whamon, no se preocupen – les explicó Tai.

Después, Whamon consiguió escapar a las profundidades mientras MetalSeadramon estalló en cólera.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! Ya sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero debo decir en mi defensa que mi computadora se descompuso (con todos los archivos adentro)... ¡Sufrí muchísimo! Pero ya estoy de vuelta ansiosa de seguir publicando._

_Nos leemos la próxima semana, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que tanto tiempo tardó en ver la luz y me lo hagan saber._

_¡Gracias como siempre Dream Weaver Dili! Y a todos por leerme._

**_Fuyuka._**


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

**El fin de MetalSeadramon**

MetalSeadramon y sus sirvientes, los Divermon, buscaron a Whamon y a los niños en el mar. Mientras los demás pescaban para alimentarse, Izzy descubrió que WarGreymon poseía dos "cuchillas Dramon Killer" capaces de destruir a los digimon tipo dramon, como MetalSeadramon.

-¡Muy bien Agumon! – exclamó Tai – ¡Pronto será tu turno para pelear!

Pero en ese momento llegó Gomamon muy agitado, pues los peces a su alrededor le dieron una mala noticia.

-¡Estamos en problemas! – gritó – ¡ya nos encontraron!

-¿Qué no los habíamos perdido? – preguntó Mimi.

-Pronto, métanse en mi boca para escapar – indicó Whamon.

Yuki estaba un poco alejada del resto, con Tigermon y no escuchó. Momentos antes había estado platicando con Whamon Los demás obedecieron, pero Tai se percató de que alguien faltaba, no sabía por qué, pero estaba atento a ella, aunque era muy extraño puesto que no se conocían, sentía que debía cuidarla del mismo modo que a Kari. Suponía que se sentía así porque ambas eran nuevas en el grupo y él quería que todos estuvieran unidos.

-¡Yuki! – la llamó – ¡de prisa o nos alcanzaran!

-¡Si! – reaccionó – ya voy.

Yuki le agradeció en silencio que la llamara, era muy extraño estar con los niños que tanto conocía y que al mismo tiempo le eran desconocidos. Los Divermon los encontraron y atacaron, pero Whamon huyó hacia un lugar demasiado profundo, donde estos digimon no resistieron la presión del agua, logrando así escapar. Gracias al silbato de Kari, Izzy descubrió un túnel que daba a la superficie, donde los niños podían luchar.

-¡Que aire tan fresco! – exclamó Sora.

-Y el sol tan agradable – dijo Joe.

-¿Por qué están tan contentos? – gritó de pronto MetalSeadramon antes de atacarlos.

-¡Olas Gigantes! – contraatacó Whamon.

Mientras tanto, Agumon digievolucionó a WarGreymon y voló hacia el Dark Master para enfrentarse con él, mientras los niños escaparon en Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon y Garururmon.

-¡Whamon vete por favor! – pidió Izzy – eres un blanco fácil con tu tamaño.

-¡Está bien! Tengan cuidado.

WarGreymon comenzó a pelear, pero MetalSeadramon era más fuerte, ya que se encontraba en su propio medio: el agua. Cuando WarGreymon estaba a punto de ser aniquilado, Whamon apareció de pronto y golpeó a MetalSeadramon para salvar a su amigo. Debido a esto, MetalSeadramon lo atacó con su Río Poderoso, atravesándole la parte superior de la cabeza. Al ver esto, WarGreymon utilizó su Mega Tornado, que atravesó a su enemigo, consiguiendo destruirlo totalmente. Como gastó toda su energía volvió a ser Koromon. Entonces, los niños muy tristes se acercaron al cuerpo agonizante de Whamon.

-Niños elegidos, ustedes son nuestra única esperanza… Defiendan nuestro mundo por favor – pidió antes de desaparecer.

Comenzó a desvanecerse junto al amo oscuro. Todos estaban muy tristes, incluso Yuki a pesar de haber conocido muy poco a Whamon, le tomó mucho aprecio y le agradecía el haber salvado también su vida. De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar; y el sector de la Montaña Espiral perteneciente al agua desapareció lentamente mientras los niños la observaban. Yuki sin embargo seguía viendo el lugar en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de Whamon, recordando los pocos momentos que compartieron, pero también la conversación que mantuvieron, breve si, pero muy importante. Entonces se materializó un emblema que se insertó en su etiqueta. Nadie pareció notarlo y ella tampoco dijo nada.

* * *

_¡He vuelto! Ya sé, hace algunos meses prometí no volver a desaparecer, pero la Universidad de verdad me ha tenido ocupadísima... Esta vez tengo la firme convicción de seguir actualizando cada semana puntualmente.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es breve, pero solo son un par más y luego serán más largos._

_También me encantaría recibir sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, etc..., para que la historia mejore, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí._

_¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Dream Weaver Dili, aquí está, faltas tú._

**_Fuyuka._**


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

** Comienza el juego de Puppetmon.**

-El mar regresa a donde pertenece – dijo Koromon.

Todos observaron que los mares volvían a la normalidad, mientras Mimi construía tumbas para los digimon que sacrificaron sus vidas por ellos, desde Wizardmon hasta Whamon.

-Todos ellos expusieron sus vidas para proteger las nuestras – dijo Sora.

-Así es – comentó Gatomon – ellos hicieron más que un sacrificio.

-¡También nosotros debemos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo! – alentó Tai – ¡Hay que derrotar al enemigo a toda costa!

-Yo no quiero hacer eso – contestó Mimi en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Que ya me cansé de hacer esto! – estalló – ¿Por qué tenemos como obligación pelear contra los demás?

-Mimi – susurró Yuki y se agachó a su lado – te comprendo, yo… tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Tai las observó sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos y las exhortó a pelear de nuevo, pero Matt intervino defendiéndolas y comenzaron a discutir. Sora detuvo la pelea y comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en el bosque. Todos iban pensativos por su regreso al Digimundo y lo que debían hacer, pero para Yuki era aún más difícil: no solo era su primera visita, además tenía que luchar al lado de personas que apenas conocía, todo era muy confuso.

Joe caminaba cerca de Mimi y su expresión era de preocupación, realmente parecía querer cuidarla, pero no sabía cómo. Yuki no se fijaba demasiado, pero hay cosas que eran muy evidentes. Observó un momento a Tai intentando comprenderlo, ella no se sentía lista para pelear más batallas y aunque ya no estaba sola, aún no era parte de su grupo. Éste pareció sentir su mirada y volteó a verla, ella sonrió y desvió la mirada, se sonrojó esperando que no se diera cuenta, pero fue Kari la que llamó su atención pues se quedó un poco atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre Kari? – preguntó Gatomon.

-¿Oíste algo? – contestó ella.

-No, vamos o nos quedaremos atrás.

-¡Kari! ¡No te separes del grupo es peligroso! – la regañó Tai.

-Si hermano, perdón.

Los niños siguieron caminando por el bosque, pero cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder: el suelo se movía solo sin importar el camino que tomaran. Para evitar que siguieran avanzando hacia el nuevo enemigo, subieron a un árbol en el que Tai y Matt comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, pero Tai desapareció de repente.

-¡Tai! – gritó Koromon.

-¡Desapareció! – exclamó Matt , y en ese instante, Mimi también.

Después desaparecieron Izzy, Sora, Joe y Kari, quedando en el árbol Matt, T. K. y Yuki junto con los nueve digimon.

-¿Por qué está pasando esto? – preguntó T. K.

-Tampoco lo sé – contestó Matt.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlos – sugirió Yuki, pero en ese momento desapareció y llegó con Tai.

-¡Tai!

-¡Yuki!

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé.

De repente Tai quedó de cabeza y luego cayó dándose un fuerte golpe.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yuki preocupada y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Creo que sí, gracias.

-¿Deberíamos caminar y buscar a los otros?

-Tal vez, aunque podríamos desaparecer de nuevo – contestó y la observó un momento antes de preguntar - ¿por qué no quieres pelear?

-¿Qué? – la pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

-Creo que entiendo a Mimi, han muerto muchos amigos, pero tú no los conocías… ¿Por qué no quieres pelear?

-Porque aún no soy parte de su grupo Tai – contestó sinceramente – no los entiendo aún y necesito hacerlo primero.

-Yuki…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, todos los caminos se movieron y los niños se reunieron de nuevo. Cuando esto sucedió, fueron atacados por Kiwimon, un sirviente de Puppetmon, pero pudieron destruirlo fácilmente, lo que provocó otra pelea, pues Matt quería saber dónde se encontraba T.K., que había sido secuestrado por Puppetmon. Sin embargo, T.K. apareció ileso en poco tiempo, explicando que destruyó los controles que el digimon utilizaba para mover el bosque. También, les comentó cómo se defendió solo en su situación y que logró madurar mucho desde su llegada al Digimundo. Ante esto, Matt quedó totalmente impactado, por lo que se alejó del grupo junto con Gabumon.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Hola! Aquí estoy puntual como lo prometí... Este es el último de los capítulos cortos, la próxima semana ya será más largo y habrá varias explicaciones... ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y ojalá se animen a comentarmelo, todas sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.  
_

_Mil millones de gracias como siempre Dream Weaver Dili._

**_Fuyuka._**


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

**Las razones para estar ahí.**

Tai y los demás buscaron a Matt, que había desaparecido misteriosamente. Sospecharon de Puppetmon, por un momento, pero Joe les comentó que él lo vio irse solo. Siguieron caminando por el bosque intentando encontrarlo, pero quien apareció fue Puppetmon y sus asquerosos secuaces, los Garbagemon; que atacaron a los niños con excrementos. Esa batalla los mantuvo ocupados, hasta que Matt y MetalGarurumon aparecieron y derrotaron a estos desagradables digimon.

-¡Matt! ¿A dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Tai.

-¡Gracias! – exclamó Agumon – ¡Me salvaste de ese peligro!

Pero MetalGarurumon no respondió y lo atacó, luego agregó:

-¡Vamos a pelear! ¡Evoluciona a nivel mega!

-¡No quiero! – replicó Agumon.

Sin embargo, ante la insistencia de ambos, Agumon se transformó en WarGreymon y comenzó a luchar con MetalGarurumon; mientras Tai y Matt también se peleaban, golpeándose bruscamente. Los demás niños no sabían qué hacer, estaban confundidos, preocupados y enojados, en ese momento Kari fue posesionada por una entidad del bien, que provocó que su emblema brillara. Esa luz envolvió a todos los niños y digimon, que fueron transportados hacia el pasado.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Tai.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Matt también.

-La oscuridad nace en los lugares que están llenos de luz – contestó Kari –. La luz y la oscuridad tienen cierta relación, como una moneda de dos caras. Sin embargo si la oscuridad llegara a aumentar…

Toda la luz que los rodeaba se fue convirtiendo en oscuridad, hasta quedar todos en tinieblas.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Joe ahora – ¿Nos encontramos atrapados en una dimensión?

-¡Esperen! Se puede ver algo – señaló Yuki.

-¡Nos encontramos en Hikarigaoka! – exclamó Tai.

Yuki sintió mucha emoción al ver nuevamente su casa y volver a presenciar la escena de la pelea entre los digimon que había ocurrido cuatro años atrás. Luego viajaron al castillo de Myotismon, aunque tardaron un momento en reconocerlo, pues estaba lleno de personas y había una vitrina con nueve digihuevos, con sus digivices y emblemas.

-¿Qué tanto hacen esas personas? – preguntó Izzy.

-Los preparativos antes de que la oscuridad tomara este mundo. Lo primero que hicimos fue crear el digivice y los emblemas, de acuerdo a la información que obtuvimos.

Entonces la entidad les explicó que fueron elegidos por ella, y que su emblema representaba su mayor virtud en aquel momento. Además comentó que si perdieran esa característica, sus digimon se podían corromper (como el caso de SkullGreymon).

-Supongo que todos saben su significado.

Todos asintieron, menos Yuki, Matt parecía muy confundido.

-El tuyo Yuki es el emblema de los Sueños – le dijo Kari.

-¿Cuándo lo encontraste? – preguntó Izzy asombrado.

-Cuando murió Whamon – contestó en voz baja, observando esa media luna con tres estrellas insertada en la etiqueta.

Por medio de hologramas, los chicos vieron como Piedmon robó los emblemas, y cómo Gennai (joven) luchó contra él y rescató los digihuevos. También vieron que Gatomon no nació junto con sus amigos, porque Gannai extravió su digihuevo. Llegaron a la Isla File para presenciar el nacimiento de los ocho digimon restantes.

-Ahora recuerdo – dijo Agumon – nosotros siempre estuvimos esperando a alguien, día tras día esperamos, hasta que un día, todos llegaron.

-Pero yo… - comenzó Yuki.

-Al notar que no venías, Gennai se llevó a tu digimon y buscó el modo de contactarte… No fue fácil dar contigo, pero finalmente lo logramos, ahora que están todos juntos debo informarles que no sabemos cuál es el objetivo de los Dark Masters, lo único que podemos hacer es detectar la anormalidad y tratar de repararla.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – inquirió Tai.

-No lo sé, pero confío en que todos hallarán la respuesta correcta por su cuenta.

Después de la historia, Kari volvió a su cuerpo. Allí Matt se disculpó por su comportamiento, y comprendió por qué su emblema era la amistad. Entonces les dijo que quería estar sólo un tiempo, por lo que abandonó el grupo y se marchó. Cuando los otros estaban por avanzar Mimi se detuvo.

-Perdón, pero no quiero ir. Ya no quiero ver que alguien sacrifique su vida, es muy doloroso – explicó.

-Me quedaré contigo – le dijo Yuki – tampoco quiero ver peleas, no por ahora.

-Yuki… Mimi… - comenzó Sora pero no continuó.

-Yo también me quedaré – dijo Joe –. Es peligroso que estén solas. Intentaré convencerlas y luego los alcanzaremos.

-Muy bien – aprobó Tai – te las encargo mucho.

Los niños restantes se fueron, pensando que cuando llegara el momento necesario, todos se reunirían nuevamente.

* * *

_¡Chan chan! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con unas horas de retraso, pero ya no voy a abandonar el fic, lo prometo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Esperaban que ese fuera el significado del emblema de Yuki? Espero que les haya gustado, y me encantaría leer sus opiniones al respecto.  
_

_Aquí está Dream Weaver Dili, la respuesta a tu interrogante, gracias como siempre._

_¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_

**_Fuyuka._**


	10. Chapter 10

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

**SaberLeomon y Morfeomon**

Yuki, Mimi y Joe decidieron comer y extendieron un pequeño mantel en el que se sentaron y dejaron la comida, mientras los digimon comían los niños platicaban.

-Yuki… Superior Joe… Disculpen, no era mi intención que se quedaran aquí por mi capricho – dijo Mimi.

-No lo es – repuso Joe – tienes razón, las peleas no dejan nada bueno y todos salen lastimados.

-Así es Mimi, aunque la luz que entró en Kari nos explicó todo, sigo sin poder pelear, todo es nuevo y difícil – expresó Yuki.

-Pero… - comenzó Joe.

-Joe, si quieres decir algo debes hacerlo – le dijo Gomamon.

-Al contrario, hay momentos en los que es mejor callar porque no es el momento – contestó Joe observando fijamente a Mimi.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó de pronto Palmon.

-¡Es un meteorito! – gritó Tigermon.

La superficie se sacudió violentamente, pues el impacto fue muy cerca del lugar en que los niños se encontraban. Luego de reponerse del susto, corrieron al lugar en que cayó.

-¡Es por allá! – señaló Joe – cayó sobre ese peñasco.

-¿Pero de qué lugar pudo haber caído? – preguntó Mimi.

-¿Sería de la Tierra? – sugirió Yuki.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Palmon a Gomamon pues comenzó a olfatear el suelo.

-¡Detecto un olor en esa dirección! – exclamó.

-¡Yo también! – gritó Tigermon.

Corrieron al lugar, siguiendo a los digimon que se adelantaron sin escuchar las advertencias de los niños. Pero al llegar no encontraron una trampa, sino a Ogremon muy lastimado, bajo un montón de árboles caídos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Gomamon.

-Ayudarlo – contestó Yuki con naturalidad.

-¿Qué? – gritó Joe – peleamos con él en la Isla File. Será mejor dejarlo ahí.

-¡Está grave! – le reprochó Mimi.

Ambas niñas se acercaron e intentaron limpiar las heridas de Ogremon ante el desconcierto de Joe, Gomamon y Palmon. Finalmente también se acercaron a ayudar y entre los tres niños y los tres digimon lo curaron, le limpiaron las heridas, le pusieron hierbas medicinales y Joe, que llevaba consigo una maleta, sacó papel de baño con lo que vendó su brazo para que sanara.

-¿Por qué me ayudan? – preguntó Ogremon – casi los maté en la Isla File.

-A mi no – repuso Yuki.

-Pero están en peligro cerca de mí.

-¿No puedes ser un poco más amable? – se molestó Mimi – pelear, pelear y pelear. Bueno no importa, cuídate.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero Ogremon los detuvo y les dio las gracias, fue un momento muy emotivo, pero terminó rápido pues apareció Puppetmon y los empezó a atacar, preguntándoles qué le hacía falta. Ikkakumon y Silfidmon pelearon contra él sin éxito, Palmon no digievolucionó porque Mimi no la dejó. Aunque después Ikkakumon se convirtió en Zudomon, Puppetmon les llevaba ventaja y los derrotó fácilmente. Estaba a punto de acabar con ellos cuando apareció un digimon extraño, parecido al mono cantante que Yuki había visto en sus sueños.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Puppetmon.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una súper estrella – contestó – ¡aplausos!

-¡Etemon! – exclamó Joe.

-Es cierto, era Etemon, pero eso ya pasó. Les informo que ahora soy MetalEtemon.

-¿Qué no te moriste? – preguntó Palmon.

-Cuando peleé con MetalGreymon fui atrapado por un agujero negro…

-Lo recuerdo – murmuró Yuki.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Mimi.

-Porque…

-¡No interrumpas al gran MetalEtemon! – gritó éste – les decía que luego de eso permanecí mucho tiempo en ese mundo de oscuridad. Y aunque mi cuerpo se destruía y renacía nunca me di por vencido porque quería vengarme y logré Digievolucionar. Hoy regresé a este mundo ¡y acabaré con ustedes niños!

Puppetmon y MetalEtemon comenzaron a pelear y los niños aprovecharon para huir del lugar, acompañados por Ogremon. Lograron llegar a un escondite seguro, dentro de una cueva. Ahí platicaron sobre el conflicto que tenían Ogremon y Leomon y por qué quería destruirlo, aunque no hubo respuestas satisfactorias y el digimon terminó confundido. Entonces escucharon un fuerte ruido afuera y cuando salieron de su escondite para averiguar qué era, MetalEtemon los descubrió, por lo que tuvieron que correr de nuevo.

-¿En verdad es tan poderoso? – preguntó Yuki mientras corrían – ¡Me parece ridículo!

-¡Que no te engañe su apariencia! – repuso Joe – ¡Es muy fuerte!

Lograron pasar desapercibidos al cubrirse con hojas, MetalEtemon se fue y cuando parecía que el peligro había pasado, apareció un digimon desconocido mirándolos fijamente.

-¡Yo me encargaré de esto! – exclamó Gomamon.

-¡Espera! – pidió el extraño.

-Tu voz es… - dijo Joe.

-Luego les contaré todo – repuso – súbanse en mi lomo.

Los tres niños y sus digimon obedecieron y el digimon los alejó de MetalEtemon, mientras Ogremon corría tras ellos. Llegaron a una antigua ciudad, ahora en ruinas, que resultó ser la misma en la que Joe y Matt fueron obligados a trabajar. Entraron en un edificio, también desolado y ruinoso. Los niños bajaron del digimon y éste se transformó.

-¡Leomon! – exclamó Mimi y lo abrazó.

-¡Sabía que eras tú! – comentó Joe.

-Hola Leomon – dijo Yuki tímidamente.

-Perdón, ¿tú quién eres? – contestó Leomon.

-Me llamo Yuki.

-También es nuestra amiga – explicó Joe.

Leomon les contó la razón por la que podía Digievolucionar, pero unas tablas en el piso se movieron distrayéndolos. Cuando se acercaron a descubrir que era, se dieron cuenta que no era una amenaza, sino los digimon que estaban con Mimi cuando estaba convertida en princesa.

-¡No nos hagan nada! – pidieron.

-Otamamon, Gekomon – los llamó Mimi.

-Los recuerdo… - murmuró Yuki mientras los digimon abrazaban a Mimi emocionados.

-¿Cómo lo haces Yuki? – preguntó Joe.

-Esto…, yo puedo recordar todo lo que les sucedió desde que llegaron a la Isla File porque en mis sueños veía lo que pasaba – explicó –. Vi la derrota de Devimon, de Etemon y todo lo que vino con eso.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? – preguntó Palmon.

-Su emblema es el de los Sueños, ¿recuerdas? – contestó Tigermon.

Los niños se sentaron entonces a escuchar la historia de Otamamon y Gekomon. Supieron entonces que el castillo de ShogunGekomon fue destruido por los Dark Masters y que éstos los atacaron. También Leomon les platicó que había estado buscándolos por mucho tiempo, pues necesitaba su ayuda para derrotar al enemigo, pero Mimi se mostró en desacuerdo.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – cuestionó Leomon.

-Cada quien ha tomado su camino – contestó Joe.

Leomon los convenció de que todas las pruebas que habían pasado fueron para llegar a esa situación y que pronto tenían que enfrentar a sus enemigos. En ese momento, MetalEtemon los encontró y Leomon digievolucionó para pelear con él.

-¡Leomon no pelees! – pidió Mimi.

-¡Yo me haré cargo de él! – repuso – ¡ustedes huyan de aquí!

Pero Gomamon y Tigermon digievolucionaron para ayudarlo, Palmon no lo hizo porque Mimi no pudo. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de atacar Joe los detuvo.

-¡Hay que hacerle caso a Leomon y huir!

-Pero Joe – se negó Ikkakumon.

Yuki no los escuchaba, estaba pensando en todo, en sus sueños, en sus batallas en México, en su negativa para pelear. La razón que le dio a Tai para no pelear no era válida, ella también era una Niña Elegida, como los niños misteriosos de sus sueños, pero ya no era así, ahora estaba con ellos y compartía su destino y el sueño de salvar al Digimundo, ya no podía seguir negándolo.

-¡Yo no me iré! – gritó de pronto –. Ahora lo entiendo todo, no debemos huir, debemos enfrentar nuestro destino.

-Yuki… - dijo Joe

-Este ya no es uno de mis sueños en los que solo podía ver sin hacer nada. Y creo en el poder de los sueños, pero esto es real.

El emblema de Yuki se activó entonces, su digivice se volvió color café y Silfidmon digievolucionó a Morfeomon.

* * *

_Morfeomon: es la digievolución de Silfdmon. Su apariencia es la de un tigre dientes de sable, con armadura café y gris. Es parecido a Tigermon. Su ataque se llama Insomnio Mortal._

* * *

-Gracias Yuki – le dijo Morfeomon – tu fe en los sueños me ayudó a Digievolucionar.

-Morfeomon – murmuró.

El digimon corrió a atacar a MetalEtemon para ayudar a SaberLeomon, que estaba perdiendo, pero fue repelido sin mucho esfuerzo. También Ogremon quiso ayudarlo pero la herida se lo impidió y Mimi corrió a su lado. Entonces el ataque de MetalEtemon que Morfeomon esquivó fue directo a ella, pero SaberLeomon se interpuso y lo golpeó a él. Ikkakumon entonces digievolucionó a Zudomon. Atacando junto a Morfeomon y un agonizante SaberLeomon lograron al fin vencer a MetalEtemon. SaberLeomon volvió a ser Leomon y Mimi, Yuki y Joe corrieron a su lado.

-¡Leomon! – gritaron.

-¡No te mueras! – pidió Mimi.

-El bosque regresa a la normalidad – murmuró Leomon –, parece que Puppetmon fue derrotado. Sus amigos lo lograron, son muy fuertes.

-¡Resiste por favor! – pidió Yuki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No se pongan tristes – repuso Leomon – renaceré en la Ciudad del Inicio, donde todos son creados… Tendremos que esperar hasta entonces para terminar nuestra pelea Ogremon.

Leomon comenzó a desaparecer y todos lloraron sin parar. Yuki abrazó a Mimi en un intento de consolarla y consolarse a s_í_ misma. Ahora podía entenderla un poco más.

-Mimi… Yuki… - las llamó Joe – vamos al Pueblo del Inicio.

-Si, vamos – repuso Mimi –, ahí encontraremos a todos los digimon que han sacrificado su vida en esta pelea.

-Ese pueblo está destruido por culpa de los Dark Masters – les contó Ogremon –, mientras no los derrotemos el Pueblo del Inicio no regresará a la normalidad.

-Entonces debemos pelear – dijo Yuki.

-Mimi es duro, pero debemos hacerlo – confirmó Joe.

-Mimi, déjame pelear por favor – pidió Palmon – es mejor hacerlo que ver morir amigos.

-Muy bien – aceptó – hagámoslo.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos Ogremon? – preguntó Tigermon.

-Lo haré, solo para que Leomon regrese y pueda terminar nuestra pelea.

-¡Gracias Ogremon! – exclamó Gomamon.

-¡Debemos reunir a todos los digimon que se oponen a los Dark Masters! – sugirió Ogremon.

-Princesa… ¿Podemos ir? – pidió Otamamon.

-No – contestó Mimi.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Gekomon.

-Porque quiero que me llamen Mimi, no princesa.

-¡Si! – gritaron ambos.

Todos comenzaron a reír, esperanzados de ver de nuevo a todos sus amigos muertos.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Capítulo nuevo y larguísimo... Es uno de los más he disfrutado escribir, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí. ¿Qué les pareció? Yuki logró activar su emblema y participar activamente en la batalla. ¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios!  
_

_Y bueno, respecto a Morfeomon, es un guiño a la cultura griega, tanto su nombre como su ataque, en referencia al signficado de los Sueños._

_Aquí está Dream Weaver Dili, puntualita jajajaja._

_Un millón y medio de gracias a todos por leerlo._

**_Fuyuka._**


	11. Chapter 11

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

**El ejército crece**

Caminaron por el bosque luego de dejar la aldea donde Leomon murió, pero no avanzaron mucho. Estaban cansados, ya tenían mucho tiempo sin dormir.

-Tal vez sea mejor descansar un poco – sugirió Joe.

-Si hay que dormir – apoyó Yuki – así nos sentiremos mejor y con más energía.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Mimi.

Ogremon decidió hacer guardia y cada niño se acomodó con su digimon, además Otamamon y Gekomon se colocaron muy cerca de Mimi. Pero Yuki no podía descansar, pues al caer dormida empezó a soñar a los demás niños. Vio a Kari enferma, y a Tai e Izzy buscando una medicina para ella, pero también notó que corrían peligro pues Machinedramon los perseguía y sus sirvientes habían empezado a bombardear la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Cuando parecía que el peligro había pasado y los niños se reunieron para celebrar, apareció Machinedramon y atacó el edificio en el que se escondieron, derrumbándolo y los niños cayeron al vacío gritando. Yuki también gritó y despertó a Tigermon y a Mimi.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuki? – preguntó Mimi asustada.

-¿Otro sueño? – sugirió Tigermon medio dormida.

-Si, Tai y los demás están en peligro – contestó – Machinedramon los atacó.

-Pero… ¿Están bien? – preguntó Mimi nuevamente.

-No lo sé – murmuró Yuki – espero que si.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Yuki se sentía más preocupada por Tai, todo era tan raro, ya estaban en el mismo mundo, pero aun así no estaban juntos. Tigermon se quedó otra vez dormida.

-Yuki – la llamó Mimi – ¿por qué gritaste Tai?

No supo que responder, se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¿Te gusta Tai?

-Yo, no lo sé… - contestó con sinceridad – me preocupo mucho por él, pero bueno, él tiene a Sora.

-Yo no creo que Sora quiera a Tai de esa manera.

-Pero Tai a ella si – contestó con un poco de resentimiento en la voz –, lo sé. Me acuerdo su reacción cuando fue secuestrada y cuando la encontraron después de pelear con Myotismon la primera vez.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora – sugirió Mimi – mejor vamos a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-Tienes razón.

Volvieron a dormir, unas cuantas horas, esta vez sin sueños que le indicaran como se encontraban los demás. Yuki no tenía manera de saber, ni aunque lo hubiera soñado, que Tai también la pensaba, con confusión, con extrañeza, pero también estaba preocupado por ella.

Al amanecer comenzaron a caminar, un poco distraídos, pero con firmeza. Habían avanzado muy poco cuando escucharon ruidos entre las ramas. Los digimon se adelantaron a proteger a los niños, pero luego vieron que salía un digimon cubierto enteramente de fuego.

-¡Meramon! – gritaron Palmon y Gomamon.

-¿Lo conocen? – preguntó Tigermon.

-Si.

-Te recuerdo – musitó Yuki – atacaste una aldea de Yokomon.

-Pero estaba controlado por Devimon – se defendió Meramon - ¿quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Yuki.

-Es nuestra amiga – dijo Joe.

-Me alegra verte – intervino Mimi –. ¿Dónde habías estado?

-Escondido – contestó Meramon – nunca quise unirme a los Dark Masters.

-Eres un digimon muy extraño – comentó Ogremon – pero puedes venir con nosotros.

-¡Si por favor! – pidió Mimi – estamos reuniendo amigos para enfrentar a los Dark Masters.

-Está bien – aceptó.

Continuaron caminando y Meramon les contó que un pequeño grupo había intentado resistir, pero al final solo él había sobrevivido. Yuki les contó de los ataques de Myotismon en México, como se enteró que también era una niña elegida y le explicó a Meramon por qué lo recordaba. Mimi se mostró muy interesada en los sueños de Yuki, era muy observadora: más de una vez sintió su mirada curiosa cuando nombraba a Tai, pero no hacía comentarios. Joe iba algo distraído, lo que el grupo interpretó como preocupación.

No muy lejos de ahí encontraron otro antiguo camarada, Frigimon, que también aceptó unirse a ellos. Después de que Yuki también se presentara con él, siguieron caminando.

-Yuki, ¿qué te sucede? – le preguntó Tigermon.

-Estoy preocupada por Tai… - contestó en voz baja y rápidamente agregó – por todos.

-Descuida Yuki – le dijo Mimi – seguro están bien.

-¡Dense prisa! – les gritó Joe, pues se detuvieron un momento y se quedaron atrás.

-Frigimon ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – le preguntó Palmon.

-Todo en el Digimundo es un caos – repuso – nada está donde debería, sin saber cómo la curvatura me trajo.

-¡Vamos, vamos! – dijo Ogremon – no se lamenten más, debemos seguir.

-Tienes razón – contestó Meramon.

Al continuar, Frigimon mostró curiosidad en saber por qué solo iban tres niños elegidos, y ellos le contaron todo lo ocurrido desde que se enfrentaron por primera vez a los Dark Masters. De pronto la superficie de la ciudad comenzó a desaparecer de la Montaña Espiral.

-La ciudad está desapareciendo – comentó Mimi.

-Tal vez Tai y los demás derrotaron a otro Dark Master – sugirió Yuki.

-Ya solo falta uno – murmuró Joe.

-Ese es Piedmon – señaló Ogremon.

-El último guardián de la oscuridad – corroboró Meramon.

-Se dice que es el más fuerte de los cuatro – agregó Frigimon.

-¡Debemos reunir más amigos! – dijeron Palmon y Tigermon.

-Bien – asintieron todos.

Pero después de caminar un poco Mimi se sintió cansada pues ya llevaban tiempo sin comer, Otamamon y Gekomon notaron eso y decidieron traerle comida, Frigimon los acompañó. Palmon señaló que Mimi les agrada a todos, por lo que Meramon, Ogremon y Joe se ruborizaron y Yuki y Mimi se rieron por eso. En ese instante, Otamamon, Gekomon y Frigimon regresaron con la comida, llevaban frutas, gaseosa y varias carnes. Mimi notó que el refresco no estaba frío, así Frigimon lo enfrió y Meramon con sus manos, asó el pescado.

-Tomemos una siesta – musitó Tigermon bostezando.

Todos hicieron caso. Yuki comenzó a ver en sueños a Tai y los demás en la Montaña Espiral peleando con un ser maligno. Después de no mucho rato despertaron y decidieron continuar, Mimi con más ánimo, por lo que Palmon, Otamamon y Gekomon se alegraron, pero Yuki notó que Joe iba un poco serio.

-¿Qué te sucede Joe? – preguntó.

-Si, ¿por qué estás tan serio? – cuestionó también Gomamon.

-No es nada, no se preocupen.

Pero Yuki no lo creyó del todo y a pesar de que le pidió no hacerlo, se quedó un poco preocupada, además de pensar en que los demás ya estaban a punto de pelear con su último enemigo. El camino los llevó a un páramo destruido, gris, triste y Ogremon les explicó que así quedó la Ciudad del Inicio. Siguieron caminando y Joe de pronto dijo escuchar un ruido familiar, todos corrieron pues se parecía al de la armónica de Matt, pero encontraron a Elecmon tocándola. Éste les explicó que no tenía deberes por la destrucción de la ciudad y que estaba triste porque no nacerían más digimon. También preguntó por T.K. y Patamon, entonces le explicaron que estaban bien y en su camino. Mimi le propuso que los acompañara ya que si no derrotaban a los Dark Masters, no regresaría la Ciudad del Inicio y no nacerían más digimon. Elecmon se mostró sorprendido por la decisión de pelear pero Tigermon le explicó que T.K. y Patamon ya estaban peleando. Joe señaló también que la pelea del bien y el mal había comenzado. Elecmon decidió entonces no quedarse con los brazos cruzados y aceptó pelear.

Joe preguntó por la armónica, Elecmon le explicó que la encontró en la orilla del lago. Al observarla con detenimiento confirmó que era de Matt. También Elecmon les contó que la noche previa vio un bote salir de la orilla, pero creyó que eran digimon del ejército lightner que jugaban.

-Mimi… Yuki… - comenzó Joe.

-¿Si?

-Hemos reunido a muchos amigos, ya no necesitan mi compañía.

-¿Te irás? – preguntó Mimi.

-Si, iré a buscar a Matt.

-Vayamos todos – sugirió Yuki.

-No, solo iremos Gomamon y yo – repuso –. Todos debemos buscar nuestro camino. El suyo es reunir camaradas, él de Tai y los demás era pelear. Pero yo no soy fuerte, Matt también lo notó. Espero que no les moleste no habérselos consultado.

-Joe… - comenzó Yuki.

-Dejémoslo que se marche – intervino Ogremon – es muy valiente, seguro encontrará lo que busca.

Mimi asintió y Yuki le tomó el hombro y le sonrió. Gomamon evolucionó a Ikkakumon, Joe subió en él y se fue. También Yuki y Mimi continuaron su camino.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Yuki ya pudo expresarle a Mimi parte de sus sentimientos, eso las volverá más cercanas. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, etc..._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme! Especialmente a Dream Weaver Dili y a Terie, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí. Y a todos los que aún no se animan a comentar igualmente gracias, espero que les guste.  
_

_¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_

**_Fuyuka._**


	12. Chapter 12

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

**El fin Piedmon**

Otamamon y Gekomon les sugirieron reunirse con todos sus amigos que estaban escondidos y se dirigieron ahí. Caminaban más aprisa, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

-Mimi debemos apresurarnos – le dijo Yuki de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No te lo dije antes, pero cuando tomamos la siesta soñé que Tai y los demás ya estaban en la cima de la Montaña Espiral.

-Entiendo.

Llegaron al escondite de los Otamamon y Gekomon. Les costó un poco hacerlos salir, estaban asustados por todo lo que les había sucedido, además de que la presencia de Ogremon, Meramon y Frigimon los intimidó mucho. Pero cuando Mimi logró acercarse a ellos y les explicó lo que estaban haciendo y por qué todos estaban juntos rápidamente aceptaron unirse a la causa.

De nuevo emprendieron el camino, con prisa y nerviosismo, pues el momento más importante se acercaba. Llegaron pronto a la base de la montaña y Lilymon y Silfidmon volaron para atar sogas y que todos comenzaran a escalar.

-No puedo sostener tu peso – le dijo Lilymon a Mimi.

-Pero si no estoy tan gorda.

-Conseguimos muchos amigos, pero ninguno puede volar – comentó Yuki mientras Silfidmon la ayudaba a subir.

-No importa, nos ayudarán – le aseguró ésta.

Cuando lograron llegar a la cima vieron a todos rodeados por un gran ejército de Vilemon, liderados por Piedmon.

-¡Esperen! – pidió Mimi.

-¡No se olviden de nosotras! – gritó Yuki.

-¡Yuki! ¡Mimi! – exclamó Tai con alegría.

-Que bien son muchos – dijo Ogremon – será una gran pelea.

Comenzaron a atacar, Silfidmon evolucionó a Morfeomon, Tentomon y Gomamon digievolucionaron en Kabuterimon e Ikkakumon para convertirse en Megakabuterimon y Zudomon respectivamente.

-¡Venceremos! – gritó Sora y chocó las palmas con Mimi.

Yuki se sintió un poco celosa, pues aunque intentaba no hacerlo, sentía a Sora como una rival, entonces ella le sonrió y comprendió que eran amigas, estaban en el mismo equipo y peleaban por lo mismo, así que le sonrió de vuelta. Voltearon a ver cómo se desarrollaba la pelea. Al fin los nueve estaban juntos de nuevo y aunque Piedmon trató de resistir, fue derrotado por MagnaAngemon con ayuda de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon. Cuando todo acabó, Tai observó el ejército reunido.

-Pero si es Ogremon, ¿qué hacen todos aquí? – preguntó.

-Es cierto – repuso Mimi – tú no sabes lo que hemos pasado. Cuéntale Yuki – añadió y le dirigió una significativa mirada.

Ésta se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió y asintió. Comenzó a contarles a todos que se habían dedicado a reunir amigos para ayudarlos y cómo habían llegado todos ahí. Izzy estaba en la computadora y en ese momento recibió un correo.

-Es del señor Gennai – dijo.

-Tal vez es una felicitación – sugirió Joe.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Matt.

-Nuestro verdadero enemigo no eran los Dark Masters – leyó sorprendido –, ellos solo se hicieron fuertes por la presencia del enemigo real. Dice que está en todos lados y es el causante de la curvatura.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, de repente todo comenzó a temblar y la Montaña Espiral brilló un momento con intensidad antes de destruirse y los niños comenzaron a caer a una oscuridad profunda, mientras sus digimon iban tras ellos. Pero se detuvieron y quedaron flotando ilesos en esa nada oscura y profunda.

* * *

_¡Chan chan! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, lo siento de nuevo es pequeño, pero era necesario, los nueve niños finalmente vuelven a reunirse y esta vez es para la batalla definitiva... Si tienen fresca la serie, se darán cuenta que estamos en la recta final, este es el antepenúltimo capítulo... ¡Que nervios!  
_

_Ojalá les haya gustado... Mil gracias a Dream Weaver Dili y a Terie que me siguen alegrando con sus bellos comentarios, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí._

_¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_

**_Fuyuka._**


	13. Chapter 13

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

**Apocalymon**

La montaña espiral se derrumbó y los niños quedaron flotando en la oscuridad. A través de la computadora de Izzy, el señor Gennai les explicó que el mal que creó a los Amos Oscuros salió del Muro de Fuego. Les contó también una antigua historia sobre un extraño ser que camino a través del Muro de Fuego y casi causó la destrucción del Digimundo. Fueron los primeros niños elegidos los que derrotaron al mal la primera vez. Los niños fueron invocados porque un nuevo mal había surgido del fuego. Además les reveló que la existencia de una profecía que decía que este mal sumergiría al mundo en la oscuridad, que era en la que los niños se encontraban flotando.

Desafortunadamente, la transmisión se cortó antes de que Gennai pudiera revelar la identidad de la fuerza maligna. Pero el mal pronto surgió en la forma de Apocalymon, una especie de digimon que contaba con los ataques de todos los digimon malvados que los niños habían vencido en el pasado. Después de una corta batalla, en la que los niños se sintieron en desventaja, destruyó sus emblemas, impidiendo que los Digimon pudieran transformarse. Luego de eso, comenzó a mover los dedos y recitar un extraño conjuro, lo que fragmentó la base de datos de los niños, convirtiéndolos en datos binarios.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Matt.

-Esto es diferente a todo lo que ha pasado – intervino Sora.

-Debe haber un modo de volver – repuso T.K.

-¡Estamos perdidos! – exclamó Joe.

-¡No digas eso! – le reprochó Gomamon.

-Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? – cuestionó Izzy.

-En las otras aventuras tampoco sabías qué hacer – recordó Tentomon.

-¡Exacto! – intervino Palmon – todo lo que pasó nos tomó por sorpresa.

-Tienen razón – repuso Joe – nuestros corazones latieron al máximo todo el tiempo, muchas veces quisimos huir, pero con ello obtuve experiencias que no vienen en un examen.

-También vivimos cosas tristes que nos hicieron llorar – recordó Mimi.

-¿Fue buena nuestra amistad? – preguntó Palmon.

-¡Claro que sí! Desde que los conocí me he vuelto más fuerte.

-Yo aprendí que para Izzy es muy importante conocer más – dijo Tentomon –, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él.

-Gracias Tentomon – murmuró Izzy.

-En las buenas y en las malas Sora siempre pensaba en mí y en los demás.

-Piyomon…

-A todos nos gusta sentir tus cuidados.

-Matt… - comenzó Gabumon.

-No tienes que decírmelo – repuso éste – te entiendo perfectamente.

-Yo pensaba que no era necesario Digievolucionar, hasta que conocí a T.K. – dijo Patamon.

-Yo también cambié, desde que conocí a Patamon entiendo lo que es pelear por una causa justa.

-No podemos rendirnos – expresó Gatomon – mi búsqueda no será en vano, yo siempre te estuve buscando, para cuidarte, para protegerte, para formar una amistad.

-Gracias Gatomon – dijo Kari.

-Yo soñaba con todos ustedes – intervino Yuki – con ayudarlos, con conocerlos, tuve sola mis batallas, pero ahora estamos todos juntos.

-Así es Yuki, todos somos un equipo – contestó Tigermon.

-Al principio me sentía extraña entre ustedes, pero ahora sé que todos somos amigos – contestó Yuki observando a Tai.

-Juntos somos guerreros invencibles – repuso Tai –. Todos hemos pasado por mucho y esto no puede terminar así, debemos mantener las esperanzas.

De pronto, todos los niños empezaron a notar que su emblema brillaba en su pecho y comprendieron que la fuerza estaba en sus corazones.

-El emblema de uno sirve para todos – concluyó Tai.

-El resplandor que hay en mí es para todos – dijo Kari y Gatomon digievolucionó en Angewomon.

-Su esperanza es mi esperanza – declaró T.K. y Patamon digievolucionó en Angemon y luego en MagnaAngemon.

-Compartimos un mismo sueño – continuó Yuki y Tigermon digievolucionó en Silfidmon y luego en Morfeomon.

-Conocimiento.

-Pureza.

-Sinceridad.

-Amistad.

-Valor.

Megakabuterimon, Lilymon, Zudomon, Garudamon, MetalGarurumon y WarGreymon aparecieron y junto con Morfeomon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y los niños recuperaron su forma y regresaron a hacer frente a Apocalymon.

-¡Apocalymon! – gritó Tai ante la mirada de asombro de éste – ¡Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! Tardísimas, ¿verdad? Disculpen el retraso, en serio que he tenido un día ocupado, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, cortito, pero importante... ¡Ya es el penúltimo capítulo! ¡Qué nervios! Espero que les haya gustado, como notarán este capítulo difiere muy poco del capítulo del anime por eso es tan corto, pero prometo que el final será más largo y ahondará un poco más en los pensamientos de nuestros personajes centrales... _

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos que me han seguido hasta ahora! Y Dream Weaver Dili, gracias por tus constantes ánimos, me ayudas muchísimo a seguir con esta pequeña locura._

_¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!_

**_Fuyuka._**


	14. Chapter 14

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

_Último capítulo._

* * *

**Un nuevo Digimundo**

Los niños adoptaron una posición de pelea, observaron a su rival y comenzaron el ataque de manera estratégica y por equipos. Tai, Yuki y Matt atacaban el cuerpo de Apocalymon. Kari, T.K. y Sora se dedicaron a cubrir a los otros mientras Joe, Izzy y Mimi destruían los tentáculos. Cada niño iba sobre su digimon, excepto Mimi, que iba tomada de la mano de Lilymon.

Lograron destruir mucho de su enemigo, pero éste no aceptó perder tan fácilmente. Apocalymon lanzó su ataque más mortífero "Big Bang del Universo", sin embargo, el poder los digivices detuvo el ataque causando un vacío que lo hizo desaparecer. Así fue como el terrible digimon fue derrotado. Entonces el señor Gennai llegó y les contó que el Digimundo se reconstruiría de nuevo, empezando por la isla File. Fueron a la Ciudad del Inicio recién reconstruida y se tomaron una fotografía para conmemorar ese momento.

Después, los niños llegaron a la isla File y se sentaron en la playa a la que los niños llegaron por primera vez.

-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos – comentó Sora – aquí pasamos nuestra primera noche en el Digimundo.

Todos comentaron su experiencia, riéndose por ello, excepto Yuki y Kari, que sonrieron con complicidad: ninguna de las dos estuvo presente entonces, pero también rieron con las anécdotas de los demás. Todos decidieron quedarse hasta que terminaran las vacaciones de verano, pues el tiempo pasaba más lento en el mundo real. Sin embargo el señor Gennai les explicó que una vez que derrotaron a Apocalymon la conexión espacio-tiempo se había restablecido y el tiempo en el digimundo transcurría de igual forma en el mundo real.

-El eclipse durará dos horas – les explicó Centarumon – la parte oscura es el portal que los llevará de vuelta a casa.

-Pero…

-Si no regresan, el Digimundo podría borrar su base de datos – les dijo el señor Gennai – lo siento.

Los niños comenzaron a despedirse de sus Digimon, con algo de tristeza, pero con la esperanza de verse de nuevo. Yuki y Tigermon estaban a la sombra de un árbol.

-No estoy segura de cómo despedirme – comentó Tigermon.

-Yo no quiero despedirme – repuso Yuki – cuando llegué a México me sentía muy sola, pero luego llegaste tú y gracias a ti mi vida cambió.

-Mi vida también es diferente por ti.

-Soñaba cada noche a Tai y los demás hasta que pude conocerlos y ser su amiga, fue muy difícil y ahora tengo que irme otra vez. ¿Crees que volveremos a vernos Tigermon?

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamó – no dejes de creer en eso. No quiero que estés triste en México Yuki.

-No lo estaré – contestó con una sonrisa – gracias a ti y a los demás ya no me siento sola. Los soñaré todas las noches hasta que nos encontremos otra vez.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, se levantaron y se dirigieron a los vagones del tren, había dos: uno llevaría a todos a Japón, menos a Yuki que viajaría en el segundo vagón rumbo a México.

-Debo despedirme de Tai y de todos – comentó mientras caminaban.

-¡Ánimo Yuki!

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Mimi llorando porque no había podido despedirse de Palmon.

-Lo siento mucho Mimi – le dijo mientras la abrazaba y añadió – también yo debo despedirme.

Mimi se incorporó y los demás voltearon a verla, era muy difícil pero tenía que hacerlo, observó a cada un momento antes de hablar. demorándose un poco más en Tai.

-Sé que nos conocimos poco tiempo, pero quiero decirles que los aprecio mucho a todos y que nunca los olvidaré.

-Nosotros tampoco – contestó Tai.

-Espero verlos otra vez – continuó – algún día volveré a Japón y los nueve estaremos juntos.

Todos sonrieron, ahora eran amigos de verdad, todo era diferente. Se dieron un abrazo grupal y se desearon suerte. Izzy le pidió su correo electrónico para estar en contacto, lo anotó en su laptop y prometió compartirlo con los demás. Finalmente Yuki subió a su vagón y los demás niños al otro. Fue entonces cuando Tai se dio cuenta que ella nunca le explicó como sabía su nombre, pero confiaba en que se lo diría en el futuro, estaba seguro: todos volverían a verse.

-¡Adiós Tigermon! ¡Cuídate mucho! – gritó Yuki por la ventana.

Cruzó el portal que la llevaba de vuelta a México y llegó al parque donde tuvo su primera pelea, sus padres la estaban esperando. Corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó, caminaron juntos, sonrientes, bajo la mirada de los curiosos, pero ¿qué importaba? Estaban sanos y salvos… Y Yuki sabía (no podría explicar cómo, solo lo sabía), que sus aventuras habían terminado solo por esta vez. Sonriendo aún más por eso, caminó con decisión a su casa, que al fin podía llamar hogar.

* * *

_¡Perdón la demora! Han sido solo dos días, espero no haberlos hecho sufrir mucho... Aquí está el capítulo final... Wao, tan rápido se llegó este momento, tengo sentimientos encontrados pero estoy contenta ante todo... ¡Ojalá les guste tanto leerlo como a mí me gustó escribirlo! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad sus opiniones, me ayudan muchísimo siempre...  
_

_Al principio expliqué que este fic es precuela de otro que está en proceso, sucede durante Adventure 02 y profundiza mucho más en la relación Yuki-Tai y un poco en Sora-Matt... ¿Les gustaría leerlo? Si es así, espero también me lo hagan saber con un review..._

_Un millón y medio de gracias a todos los que han leído esta pequeña locura... Muchas gracias especialmente a Dream Waver Dili: sin ti y tus ánimos constantes este fic se habría quedado oculto en mi cuaderno para siempre. _

_Gracias también a Terie, todos tus comentarios y opiniones me alentaron muchísimo._

_Me despido por esta vez, pero espero estar aquí nuevamente pronto... ¡Un enorme abrazo a todos!_

**_Fuyuka._**


End file.
